The sum of two numbers is $30$.   If we double the larger number, and subtract three times the smaller number, the result is 5.  What is the positive difference between the two numbers?
Answer: Let $x$ be the smaller integer and $y$ be the larger integer. We have $x+y=30$ and $2y-3x=5$. Solving for $x$ in terms of $y$ using the first equation, we get $x=30-y$. Now we substitute $x$ in terms of $y$ into the second equation. \begin{align*}
2y-3(30-y)&=5\quad\Rightarrow\\
2y-90+3y&=5\quad\Rightarrow\\
5y&=95\quad\Rightarrow\\
y&=19
\end{align*} And $x=30-19=11$. The positive difference is $y-x=\boxed{8}$.